Adam and the chipmunks A Halloween Special
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Its Halloween time and Adam and the gang are getting ready for Halloween what will Happen ? read and review


Adam and the chipmunks: A Halloween Special

It was nearing the night and all the kids were getting ready to go trickortreating with the other meanwhile Adam and the others in the Seville household were dressing up as well. Of course Adam was dressed up as the king of Shock Rock Alice Cooper Brittany was dressed up as a Soul reaper Alvin was dressed up as The Famous Michael Jackson Simon Dressed up as Doctor Brown Theodore was dressed up as Chef Ramsey Paul was dressed up as Donald Trump while Eddie was dressed up as The Master chief Charlie

was dressed up as Darth Vader while Charlene was dressed up as Cortana Katy being the youngest was dressed up as a witch Joe was dressed up as a Goblin Jeanette was dressed up as Princess Lea while Eleanor was dressed up as Rukia from Bleach Cindy was dressed up as Rebecca Black . Meanwhile Joel was going as ichigo kurosaki also from Bleach. And Dave and Claire weren't going tonight because they had to hold down the fort for the night. " Now kids make sure you all have your cell phones with you at all times Adam I know you do since you take it where ever you go and Brittany the same goes for you and the rest of you guys as well I don't want to have to worry about where you all are" Said Dave . Claire Nodded in response and Toby just happened to walk through the front door. "Hi Everyone" Said Toby. "Hey Toby" Said Dave. "Hope you don't mind but I think I'll help you guys my girlfriend Julie is handling the House from there mostly waiting for some kids to drop by" Said Toby . " Oh sure we don't mind at all" Said Claire . " I see well then don't mind me" Added Toby . As the kids were heading down stairs Dave and Claire stood in amazement at what they just saw. " Wow you kids look great" Said Dave . Claire only nodded . " Ok everyone Scoot together and say Happy Halloween" Said Toby . "HAPPY HALLOWEEN" They all shouted and Toby Snapped the picture . " this will be remembered just like on 4th of July" murmured Dave. Claire only agreed . Finally Jill came down dressed up as a Witch Doctor . " Wow Jill you look amazing" Said Alvin . " Thank you Alvie" Said Jill sweetly . Toby Snapped a picture of Jill dressed up as the witch doctor and everything was set to go . " Ok Kids have fun and stay safe" Said Dave . And with that the kids walked out the door " Well I think its time to do our part on this Fine night wouldn't you Dave" Asked Claire . " Yes yes I do think we should do our part as parents" Said Dave in agreement

**With the kids **

" Ok I say that we stay together that way we don't get lost" Said Alvin . " Good idea Alvin like he said we should stay together that way we don't get separated and we should have our cellphones with us like Dave said so that way he could call us if something wrong was to happen to either of us" Said Simon . And everyone agreed in what Alvin and Simon was saying . Adam only glanced over at Brittany who was waiting to get to the first house they saw . " Uh guys I think Brittany here wants to get some Candy" Said Adam . " Oh sorry lets go get some candy" Said Theodore . " Oh uh Right lets move out" Said Alvin . As the kids started going to as many houses as they could Brian Jason and Ethan were waiting in the shadows just waiting to steal some candy from the Seville kids .

**Meanwhile with the Parents **

While Dave and Claire were waiting for some kids to get to there door three little chipmunks were the first ones to show up . Jason rang the doorbell and Dave got up from his chair and brought with him the yellow Bowl of Candy. Dave then walked over to the door and opened it to find three British chipmunks . " TRICKORTREAT" They all said . " Well here you go" Said Dave as he handed them some candy . And the all headed off into the night . " Somethings odd about them its as if we met …. Oh crap we did meet them before it was back on the tour I have to warn the kids" Said Dave . " Are you sure I highly doubt that was them" Said Claire reassuringly . " I think you might be wrong remember you were on the tour with us" Replied Dave. " Oh your right I think we might need to call Adam and Alvin" She added . " Right and I might have to call the police about this" Said Dave.

**Back with the Kids**

" Hold up some ones calling me now I wonder who might this be" He said as he put this phone up to his ear. " Yo who to whom am I speaking to" He said . " _Listen we just ran into Brian Jason and Ethan be on the look out for them the same goes for Alvin and the rest of you guys as well finish your trickortreating and hurry back here as quick as possible" Said Claire . _" Right we can hurry up as quick as we can" Said Adam .

" _Ok Dave is calling the Police right now so hurry up and get back here on the double" Said Claire . _" Ok" Said Adam before he hung up . " Ok guys that was mom and we need to hurry they just spotted Brian and his Brothers back from the tour somethings wrong we need to finish our trickortreating and even the Police are getting involved as well" Said Adam . Alvin and the others heard what he said . " Ok Lets finish this up and get back" Said Alvin . As the got to the last house on the block they started there way back to there own house . _" Damn I didn't know that they broke out of jail the though Ian might as well stay in jail while his little rouge Band is here … Great just plain great and we didn't even know .. oh well not that it matters they will be locked up again and this time far away from here" _Thought Adam . As they Made it back to the house some squad cars were already there and waiting while the officers were inside talking to Claire Dave and Toby. As the kids walked in . " Uh what's going on here" Asked Jeanette . "Its Brian and the chipmunks there back" Said one of the Male officers . As Dave and Claire told us to head up stairs to get out of those Costumes.

**Meanwhile Upstairs**

" Well seems we all got even amounts of Candy" Said Simon . Everyone nodded there heads they heard toby come up and knock on each others door . " Can I come in" He said . " Yea sure come on in your always welcome here" Said Brittany . As Toby walked inside the girls room with Adam . " Ok the police told us to keep you guys inside for the rest of the night" Said Toby " Oh one other thing one of them wanted an autograph of you guys so think you can do that" He asked . " Ok sure" Said Eleanor . As Toby handed them a card to sign along with a Pen . ' To our Best Friends and long term Fans Keep on rocking you guys' Signed Adam and the chipmunks . As Eleanor handed back the signed Card and pen to Toby he took it down stairs to where one of the officers were waiting and he was soon out the door and they were safe for the night .

**Meanwhile Downstairs **

As Adam and the others walked down stairs they Dave put on a Halloween movie . " A nightmare on elm street" Asked Sheryl " Yea its an old Classic but its still good to this very day … don't worry Theodore Eleanor none of this is real it was all made up for people to think its real" Said Adam . " He's right none of it is real Eleanor its all special effects and Costume Design" Said Claire . As the Movie Started Brittany leaned her head on Adam's Shoulder as did everyone else Dave and Claire Smiled and decided to just let them be as they watched the movie . About half way through the girls started to get a little scared but they had there boyfriends to be there for them . Meanwhile outside Brian Jason and Ethan were arrested and sent back to jail only this time they were put in a Maximum Security Prison with no chance of parole and locked away in a maximum solitary confinement . Meanwhile back at the Seville household everything was quite and hardly much went by Dave and Claire decided to put up the candy and only to hand it out as a reward And Adam and the others felt a lot closer to each other than ever before


End file.
